


Досужие сплетни

by Hrenougolnik, kirikokun



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Drama, Fluff, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-26
Updated: 2019-01-26
Packaged: 2019-10-10 14:44:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,017
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17427920
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hrenougolnik/pseuds/Hrenougolnik, https://archiveofourown.org/users/kirikokun/pseuds/kirikokun
Summary: Бывают случаи, когда приходится возвращаться с того света.





	Досужие сплетни

Деньги кончились совершенно неожиданно. Обычно Брок на несколько месяцев вперёд подбивал бюджет, планировал любые траты, выходил на подработку, если не хватало чего-то. Но в последние две недели Натан сильно болел, и оставить его одного даже ночью не получалось. Сердце разрывалось от того, как в своей комнате сын заходился кашлем, прижимая маленькие ладошки к губам.

Брок выругался, сплюнул под ноги и поднялся с крыльца.

Аляскинский климат сурово обходился даже с прожжёнными охотниками, привыкшими по несколько недель спать на земле и питаться ягелем, а что уж говорить о маленьком Натане, которому едва пять стукнуло. Брок в детстве отличался завидным здоровьем, ни одна зараза к нему не цеплялась. Мать ещё говорила, что нет такой болезни, которая его свалить может, мол, зараза к заразе не липнет, и именно этим сын, похоже, пошёл во второго родителя.

– Рок?

Брок подорвался с крыльца.

– Я сделала Натану укол, но ему нужно всё-таки пропить курс антибиотиков, – покачала головой Тесса, милая медсестричка из соседнего дома, строившая ему глазки и слишком явно пытавшаяся влезть в койку к одинокому папаше. – Ему бы у моря жить, в тепле где-нибудь. У Натана очень слабые лёгкие. Если станет хуже, вези его сразу в больницу.

– У нас нет страховки, – покачал головой Брок, совершенно не зная, что делать.

Он знал про лекарство, знал, что оно поможет Натану, но денег было взять негде. Он и так вчера прошёлся по всем соседям, пробовал одолжить или хотя бы хоть как-то подзаработать, но сейчас денег не было ни у кого. Хотя все сочувствовали им с сыном, часто приносили мясо, травы, овощи, выращенные в этом суровом климате, немного лесного мёда, ягоды, но Натану нужно было лечение. Если на себя Брок забил уже очень давно, то сына берёг как зеницу ока.

– Рокки, я ничего не могу больше сделать, – развела руками Тесса. – Ты же знаешь, как я отношусь к вам с Натаном…

– Знаю, красавица, – тускло улыбнулся Брок. – Не переживай, мы справимся.

Проводив Тессу до её дома, Брок сразу же заглянул к сыну, погладил его по голове, убрал со лба налипшие пряди, укрыл как следует. Вариантов у него было не так чтобы и много, но что один, что второй не грели душу.

На самом деле, Брок был бы и рад начать наёмничать, оставляя Натана с няней. Всё-таки деньги там немалые, а с Натаном, скорее всего, посидела бы та же Тесса, но битый жизнью Брок никогда бы не доверил своего ребёнка кому-либо. Пусть даже и симпатичной соседке с медицинским образованием. Ему до сих пор везде мерещились агенты «Гидры», хотя он забрался в такую глушь, что даже до ближайшего магазина приходилось плавать на лодке.

Так что с наёмничеством не складывалось. Но второй вариант был нисколько не лучше первого. Вот только выбора у Брока – он прислушался, как в спальне завозился Натан, стараясь как можно тише кашлять, прикрывая рот ладошками, чтобы не расстраивать папу, – похоже, не было никакого.

Подцепив ножом край плинтуса и вскрыв тайник, Брок ещё долго сидел на полу, жевал так и не зажжённую сигарету и думал, что делать. Сумеет ли он в мёртвый сезон найти хоть какую-то работу, чтобы не вспоминать прошлое? Сможет достать, хоть украсть, где-то деньги на лекарство сыну? По всему выходило, что других вариантов у него нет.

Достав из металлического ящичка телефон, Брок грызанул губу, но, мотнув головой, открыл список контактов с единственным вбитым туда номером.

– Господи боже, живой, – Роллинз ответил после второго гудка.

– Живой, как же иначе, – усмехнулся Брок, зажав телефон между плечом и ухом.

– И?

– Оба живые. Пока что… – Брок покосился на дверь в комнату сына.

– Я могу чем-то помочь? Ты только скажи, и я…

– Нет, брат, не ввязывайся ты в это. Не приближайся ко мне, тебе свою семью поднимать надо, с твоим-то послужным списком...

Роллинз промолчал, очень выразительно хмыкнув в трубку.

– Отправь те документы, что я у тебя оставил. Не сам, – напомнил Брок. – Через кого-нибудь. Чтобы ни при каких обстоятельствах они на тебя не вывели. И… передавай привет Розите.

Отключившись, Брок ещё долго вертел в руках телефон. Что-то ему подсказывало, что спокойной жизни пришёл конец. Второй родитель Натана был из тех людей, что не отступаются, в какую бы задницу ни вела дорога. Но Броку было всё равно, что будет с ним, главное – Натан и его здоровье. А за свои грехи он готов ответить.

Деньги на счёт пришли через день, и такая сумма, что Брок смог только осесть на табуретку и нервно рассмеяться. Но рассиживаться было некогда. Он тут же взял себя в руки и кинулся к Нолану, единственному, у кого был небольшой самолёт в их маленьком посёлке на двадцать домов, договариваться о перелёте в город, чтобы доставить Натана в больницу. Теперь им была по карману не только страховка и лучшие лекарства, но и даже нормально отапливаемая квартира где-нибудь поближе к цивилизации.

Прижимая к себе затихшего и с интересом поглядывающего в иллюминатор Натана, Брок не переставая думал, чем же ему аукнется восстание из мёртвых. Он не был дураком и прекрасно понимал, что даже та длинная, почти не отслеживаемая цепочка из банковских счетов и подставных людей не была помехой для человека, которого вспоминать отчаянно не хотелось, хоть между ними и было много прекрасного, пусть даже и совсем недолго. Но Брок сам всё испортил, выбрав двадцать лет назад не ту сторону и потом не успев соскочить, потому что появился Натан, и он был важнее любого правительства, важнее личного, важнее даже потрёпанной временем шкуры Брока Рамлоу.

Вот и сейчас жизнь и здоровье Натана вышли на передний план, перечеркнув разом любую возможность схорониться в каком-нибудь другом медвежьем углу.

До больницы добрались быстро. Расчувствовавшийся Нолан, всю дорогу слышавший кашель Натана, поймал у взлётной полосы какого-то знакомого и велел тому отвезти Брока с сыном сразу в больницу, чтобы они не ныкались по автобусам и не искали во внеурочный час таксистов.

– Малыш, не бойся, я тебя только отведу к доктору, – светло улыбнулась медсестра, протянула Натану руку. – Он тебя осмотрит, а папа пока документы подпишет. Не бойся, он здесь будет.

– Знаю, – сурово сведя светлые брови к переносице, ответил тот и подал руку. – Папа без меня не уйдёт.

– Какой ты серьёзный. Пойдём.

Брок кивнул сыну и дежурно улыбнулся медсестре, забрав нужные бумаги.

Натан болел часто и тяжело, кашляя так, что у Брока сердце обрывалось, и он не переставая корил себя, что не нашёл, куда спрятаться так, чтобы это не влияло на сына. На самом деле он и не думал, что так сильно привяжется к ребёнку, всё-таки семья никогда не была для него приоритетом. Брок воевал, трахался, жил на полную катушку, влюблялся и ничего не желал менять в своей жизни, разве что развязаться наконец с «Гидрой», до тех пор, пока не увидел маленький пищащий комочек, очаровательно светленький, голубоглазый, и не услышал фразу, ставшую последней точкой в его истории.

– Выбирайте, мистер Рамлоу, либо ваш сын, да-да, этот мальчик именно ваш сын, либо мистер Роджерс.

И Брок выбрал, не задумываясь. Роджерс неубиваемый, его так просто не скрутить, что бы о себе ни думал Пирс, а ребёнок не виноват в том, что один его родитель идиот, а второй символ нации, прущий напролом и никогда не интересующийся мнением окружающих по данному поводу.

«Ничего личного, Кэп!» – брошенное в лицо любимого человека, удар электрошоковой дубинкой – закончили всё, что между ними было. И наплевать, что Брок сознательно медлил, давая Роджерсу уйти, отводил взгляд, показательно не замечая сосущихся на эскалаторе Вдову и когда-то своего любовника, не пошёл по следам на разнесённой взрывом базе. Тогда он не думал о Стиве, боли и непонимании в его глазах, сжатых в тонкую линию губах, Броку надо было спасать маленького мальчика без имени, неудачный эксперимент с повторной попыткой если не создать суперчеловека, то хотя бы вырастить его с нуля, для которой зачем-то взяли его, Брока, материал.

Тряхнув головой, Брок подписал бумаги и откинулся на спинку неудобного больничного стула, прикрыл глаза. Не надо быть семи пядей во лбу, чтобы понять – их найдут, но вот кто и как скоро?

– Мистер Родригез?

Брок открыл глаза, подскакивая на месте.

– Как Натан?

– Не очень хорошо. Ему бы остаться на одну ночь в больнице, пройти все обследования, сдать анализы, – медсестра смотрела с жалостью. – Но это дорого…

– У нас есть деньги, – перебил её Брок, прекрасно понимая, как выглядит его потрёпанная старая куртка, протёртые, застиранные джинсы и совершенно убитые берцы. – Я всё оплачу. Помогите моему сыну.

Медсестра улыбнулась и указала в сторону коммерческого отдела, рассказав, как потом дойти до нужной палаты. Переведя астрономическую сумму на счёт больницы, Брок про себя возблагодарил Роджерса за щедрость. Он-то, высылая документы, подтверждающие и его отцовство, и генетические экспертизы, и всё, что у него было на Натана, просил всего лишь пятьдесят тысяч, которых едва-едва бы хватило оплатить счёт за обследования. Потому и удивился, обнаружив поступление полутора миллионов.

– Папа! – Натан помахал ему рукой и улыбнулся, стоило Броку открыть дверь палаты. – Мисс Джоанна сказала, что мне придётся остаться сегодня здесь. Но я не хочу. Папа, давай поедем домой, – попросил он, сложив ручки на груди и тут же закашлявшись.

– Нет, малыш, ты побудешь сегодня здесь и будешь выполнять всё, что тебе говорит мисс Джоанна, – погладив сына по светленькой голове, улыбнулся Брок, подозревая, что та медсестра и есть мисс Джоанна. – А завтра я заберу тебя, мы зайдём в магазин, купим много всего вкусного и полетим домой.

– И для Скитлза купим? – слишком знакомо прищурившись, уточнил Натан.

– И для него тоже. Отдыхай, малыш.

Брок вышел из палаты и потёр переносицу. Ему ещё надо было вернуться к Нолану и упросить его остаться в городе на ночь или прилететь завтра вечером за ними, снять побольше наличности и переждать где-то ночь, вздрагивая каждые пятнадцать минут, проверяя телефон.

– Рокки, ты отличный отец! – говорили все, кто знал их с Натаном чуть больше пяти минут.

Брок закурил, стоило ему оказаться на улице.

Он – и хороший отец? Возможно. Он любил Натана, любил настолько сильно, что боялся себе представить, что будет, если с малышом хоть что-то случится, сам не понимая, откуда в нём это взялось.

Нолан согласился их дождаться без особых проблем, даже пожурил, почему сразу к нему не обратились, он бы и бесплатно доставил. Брок не стал напоминать, что обращался, и не раз, получая от ворот поворот, лишь благодарно кивнул, пожал протянутую руку и свернул в ближайший бар.

– Рок Мануэль Родригез? – переспросила незнакомая медсестра, сменившая утром улыбчивую, но всё равно неприятную Джоанну. – Пройдёмте со мной, с вами хочет поговорить лечащий врач Натана.

Брок подобрался. Он никогда не обманывал сына, и раз обещал забрать его сегодня домой, то так и должно было произойти, но если врач скажет обратное, Натан проведёт в больнице столько, сколько нужно.

Мистер Паттерсон, маленький юркий старик в тонких очках на невероятно длинном носу, говорил быстро, много и часто не по делу. Брок даже не всегда успевал за его мыслью. Единственное, что он понял из всего словесного потока, так это то, что у Натана всё не так плохо, и они вовремя обратились в больницу, что ему надо бы пропить антибиотики, витамины, почаще бывать на солнце – в это-то время года – есть больше рыбы, которую Натан на дух не выносил и ел, только если от него ни на шаг не отходить.

Брок кивал, обещался проследить за сыном, купить все необходимые ему лекарства, привозить чаще на осмотры и многое-многое-многое другое. Голова пухла от советов, назначений, негодования по поводу того, что ребёнок живёт в такой глуши.

Стоило Броку войти в палату, Натан маленькой птичкой слетел с койки, повис на шее, радостно лепеча, прижимаясь крепко-крепко, будто бы отец мог его бросить.

– Поехали домой, малявка, – усмехнулся Брок, поставив его на койку, и потрепал по голове. – Почему ты ещё не готов, до сих пор босой и в пижаме?

– Ой, я сейчас!

Натан всегда удивлял Брока. Смышлёный не по годам, он очень рано пошёл, заговорил. Хоть внешне Натан выглядел даже младше своих пяти лет, но уже прекрасно читал и иногда своими высказываниями ставил в тупик окружавших его взрослых. Он часто бегал к кому-то из соседей, помогал по мелочи, читал сказки старой и почти слепой Агате, был на «ты» со всей техникой в доме и никогда не спрашивал о «маме», в какой-то момент поняв, что эти вопросы очень расстраивают отца.

– А теперь за вкусняшками! – завопил Натан, уже одетый и с маленьким рюкзаком за спиной устроившись у Брока на руках.

– И для Скитлза? – прижав к себе сына, уточнил Брок.

– Конечно. Или будет нечестно. Мы едим вкусное, а он нет.

Накупив в магазине долго не портящихся продуктов на несколько месяцев вперёд, фруктов, на которые вечно не хватало денег, и немного сладостей для Натана, Брок с тоской посмотрел в сторону их дома. Что-то подсказывало ему туда не возвращаться, если он не хочет окончательно воскреснуть, но и бегать он уже очень устал.

Нолан ждал их у самолёта, потрепал счастливо прижимающего к себе пакет с апельсинами Натана по голове, подал руку Броку.

– Ну что, боец, пора возвращаться домой? Или, может, ещё в городе побудешь? Здесь интереснее маленьким мальчикам.

– Нет, – серьёзно ответил Натан. – У меня Скитлз не кормленый. Я за него отвечаю.

И полез в салон самолёта, занимая место у окна.

– А это кто? – одними губами спросил Нолан.

– Свинья морская, – доверительно прошептал Брок.

– Чего только детям не покупают. Мало им обычных свиней, так ещё и заморских всяких привозят.

Приближение пиздеца Брок почувствовал, едва шасси коснулись взлётной полосы. Слишком взволнованной выглядела кинувшаяся к самолёту Тесса.

– У моего дома кто-то есть? – прямо спросил Брок у то и дело оглядывавшейся девушки, уже зная ответ.

– Рокки, прошу, не ходи домой, возвращайся в город, пересидите там, – зачастила она, но улетать было поздно. Роджерс выслал разведку.

– Спасибо, что предупредила, красавица, – как можно беззаботнее улыбнулся Брок, разглядывая поверх её плеча ухмыляющегося Зимнего Солдата, которому по спецификации не положено такое выражение лица.

Хотя если бы он их с Роджерсом не ждал со дня на день, то и не узнал бы в этом ухоженном холёном котище вечно заросшее волосами, смурное оружие «Гидры», которое самолично таскал на горбу до душевых, отмывать от химической дряни.

– Ну здравствуй, пропажа, – оскалился Зимний, оттеснив плечом Тессу, беззаботно помахал ей.

– И тебе не хворать, – в тон ему отозвался Брок. – Что привело _вас_ в обитель убогих?

– Нас? – деланно изумился тот, кося взглядом на выглядывающего из-за ног Брока Натана.

– Зимний, не еб… – кашлянул Брок, вспомнив, что не один. – Не заливай мне в уши всякое... Чтобы Роджерс тебя от себя куда дальше сортира отпустил? И не надо мне рассказывать про то, что вы за ручку не ходите.

– Какая подозрительная осведомлённость. Ревнуешь? – цокнул языком он, подмигнул Броку и присел на корточки, протянув левую руку Натану. – Эй, малыш, иди и познакомься с дядей Баки.

Брок аж воздухом подавился от такой возмутительной наглости, но промолчал. Нехорошо матом да при ребёнке, а других, цензурных слов для этого «Баки» у него не находилось.

– Вы не вызываете у меня доверия, – припечатал Натан, окинув Зимнего поистине роджерсовским взглядом, и снова спрятался за отца, для верности обхватив его ноги ручками.

Не выдержав, Брок расхохотался в голос, глядя на вытянувшееся лицо бывшего подопечного, не ожидавшего, видимо, что его с такой лёгкостью сможет отбрить пятилетний ребёнок.

– Что, Зимний, съел?

– Я Джеймс Барнс, – обиженно надулся тот, поднимаясь, и тут же замер, меняясь в лице.

Брок, знакомый с таким его взглядом, непроизвольно дёрнулся к кобуре, но в последний момент сдержался и покосился себе за спину, когда ойкнул и Натан.

– А ну вали отсюда! – громко рявкнул Нолан, высунувшись из кабины с карабином наперевес, наставив его на Барнса. – Двигай, кому сказал, и оставь их в покое! Неча здесь командовать! Давай-давай, вали откуда пришёл. Рокки, хватай пацана и отступай ко мне.

Вот уж чего Брок не ожидал, так это того, что его так активно бросятся защищать соседи, учитывая его не такой уж и простой характер, который он и не думал скрывать, говоря сразу в лоб и по делу.

– Нолан, мужик, ты что это удумал? – позвал Брок, поднял руки вверх и закрыл собой Барнса. – Всё нормально. Это моя семья. Правда, не самая любимая её часть.

– Знаем мы такую семью, – Нолан передёрнул затвор.

– Всё нормально, дружище, – как только смог спокойно заверил его Брок.

– Это дядя Баки, – подтвердил Натан, заставив Барнса откровенно зависнуть.

Нолан окинул застывшего Барнса уничижительным взглядом, сплюнул на землю и убрал карабин.

– Ну смотри, Рок, если что, вы знаете, куда бежать.

– Знаем, спасибо. – Брок выдохнул и махнул рукой.

Хорошо, что Нолан не представлял, насколько близко от него прошла костлявая, задев лишь подолом своего савана. Ещё чуть-чуть – и не стало бы старого лётчика. Что Зимнему Солдату вечно заедающий карабин и косой на оба глаза стрелок?

– Любят тут тебя, – хмыкнул Барнс, стоило им отойти от взлётной площадки.

– Я вообще человек сугубо положительный, – оскалился Брок, подхватив Натана на руки.

– А можно я? – неожиданно неуверенно попросил Барнс, потянув руки к ребёнку.

– Нет! – сам того не ожидая, зло оскалившись, рыкнул на него Брок. – Не смей тянуть свои руки к моему сыну!

– Он так на Стива в детстве похож, – будто бы и не заметив его реакции, прошептал Барнс. – Одно лицо просто. Удивительно.

Брок только хмыкнул, решив не комментировать.

Роджерс немного растерянно топтался на улице, видимо, так и не решившись нарушить границу частных владений или здраво рассудив, что такие, как Брок, не оставят свой дом без надлежащего сюрприза для чересчур любопытных неудачников. Всё так и было. Раньше вся территория вокруг дома была утыкана разными «интересными» штуками, пока Натан не начал ходить и не полез крохотными ручками куда не надо. Пришлось убрать все секретки, и с тех пор их довольно небогатый дом охраняет лишь морская свинка Скитлз и дробовик, висящий над каминной полкой.

– Папа, а там ещё дядя, – предупредил Брока сын.

– Вижу, родной. Нам с этим дядей поговорить нужно будет серьёзно. Поиграешь в гостиной? – попросил Брок, особо ни на что не надеясь.

Натан был мальчиком любознательным, умным и на диво упёртым, со своим взглядом на мир и справедливость в этом самом мире, которая, правда, распространялась только на отца. Для Натана Брок был прав всегда, даже когда делал откровенную дичь.

– А дядя Баки поиграет со мной?

Брок оглянулся на вытаращившего глаза Барнса и нехорошо улыбнулся.

– Поиграет, куда он денется, если хочет получить какао с печеньем, а не дробь между лопаток. Беги, малыш, – сказал Брок, спуская Натана с рук.

Вот уж кого он не хотел видеть и одновременно безумно скучал, так это Роджерса. Он снился, смотрел больным растерянным взглядом, тревожил душу. Такими ночами Брок подскакивал на постели, озираясь по сторонам, силясь ухватить ускользающий образ, попробовать объясниться, а потом до утра сидел на крыльце, курил, глядя на тёмную полоску леса впереди.

– Здравствуй, – светло улыбнулся Роджерс, стоило Броку подойти ближе, проводил взглядом взбежавшего по ступенькам Натана.

– Не здесь, – поморщившись, как от зубной боли, покачал головой Брок. – Пойдём в дом, пока местные чего не надумали и не пристрелили тебя. Любят меня здесь, – пояснил он, поймав непонимание в глазах Роджерса.

В доме привычно пахло деревом, кофе и, наверное, Натаном. Брок сам для себя не мог по-другому объяснить этот сладкий уютный запах, который просто преследовал его с появлением малыша.

– Только не больше сорока минут! – крикнул он, стоило в гостиной заговорить телевизору и зажужжать игровой приставке.

– Да, папочка!

– Конечно, папочка!

Отозвалось сразу два голоса, заставив Брока закатить глаза.

Дотащив покупки до кухни, Брок свалил пакеты на обеденный стол. Давно у них не бывало всего вдоволь. Обычно Брок урезал свой собственный рацион так, чтобы хватало Натану, сам питаясь чем бог пошлёт и редким солнечным светом.

– Ты сильно похудел, – после долгого молчания начал Роджерс, осторожно приблизился, встал рядом, не касаясь, хотя Брока всё равно словно молнией прошило от исходящего от него такого родного тепла, почти забытого запаха.

Хотя кого он обманывал. Роджерс, словно наркотик, въелся в кожу, мясо, кости, не позволяя освободиться от себя даже по истечении стольких прожитых в глуши лет.

– Ты явился только для этого? – как ни в чём не бывало усмехнулся Брок, расставляя консервы по полкам, вскрывая упаковки с крупами, пересыпая их в герметичные банки. – Или проверить, а не наврал ли я в очередной раз? Как видишь, не наврал. Натан существует.

Брока внутренне колотило, рвало на части, хотя внешне он и был совершенно спокоен. Проснувшийся вдруг тактильный голод, нисколько не остывшие чувства – ещё бы, когда перед глазами каждый день растёт напоминание – сбивали уверенность в собственной правоте, желание выставить их обоих обратно за границы воспоминаний, оставить там лишь чёрными тенями, отголосками того, что уже нельзя вернуть.

– Даже кофе не предложишь?

– В незваных гостей я обычно стреляю, а не наливаю кофе на кухне. Вас я не звал, Роджерс, – скривил губы в улыбке Брок, разворачиваясь, и замер.

Роджерс стоял близко-близко.

– Стив, – напомнил он своё имя и коснулся щеки Брока кончиками пальцев, будто был не в силах поверить, что тот стоит перед ним. И лицо при этом у Стива было сложное, неправильное. – Я думал, ты умер, погиб под Трискелионом, – прошептал Стив. – Искал по больницам, моргам среди неопознанных тел. Хотел поговорить, понять, как так могло случиться, что…

– Что я выбрал «Гидру»?

– Нет, – Стив качнул головой. – Что ты мне не рассказал о ней, а потом стало всё равно, лишь бы ты был жив, – он сглотнул, зажмурился, прижавшись лбом ко лбу Брока. – Я похоронил тебя только год назад, надеялся, искал везде, следил за твоими бойцами, почти смирился, поверил, пока позавчера Роллинз не швырнул мне в лицо документы.

Броку хотелось нервно расхохотаться, помянуть недобрым словом Джека и одновременно расцеловать его, но в голове было пусто, тело вспыхивало огненными фейерверками там, где Стив его аккуратно касался, ощупывая.

В груди громко бухало оживающее сердце.

– Как будет дальше? – сиплым шёпотом спросил Брок, уронив голову на плечо Стива.

– Привет, меня зовут Стив. Можно с тобой познакомиться?

Уха Брока коснулись горячие сухие губы.

– Я Брок. У меня есть сын Натан, и не верь сплетням, Натан родился от любимого мужчины.

Он прыснул, расхохотался в голос. По-идиотски как-то получалось – столько лет прятаться, скрывать, что жив, и вот так вот всё разрешилось. До конца не верилось, что они стоят сейчас на кухне, обнявшись, а не кто-то удерживает Брока, пока Натана уводят у него на глазах в джет.

– Кофе будешь? – отстранившись, спросил Брок, с несвойственным ему пофигизмом доставая джезву из верхнего ящика.

– Не дистанцируйся, не надо, – попросил Стив. Подошёл со спины, обнял немного неуверенно.

Брок вздохнул, зажмурился, отсчитывая до десяти, чтобы не ляпнуть гадость, не начать снова скалиться, искать двойное дно в словах того, кто всегда и со всеми предельно честен.

– Натан – это всё, что у меня есть, всё, что осталось напоминанием о тебе. Я его не отдам ни тебе, ни, тем более, ЩИТу, – сказал Брок, стараясь, чтобы голос ни разу не дрогнул.

– И мы с Баки, – добавил Стив, так и не выпуская его из объятий, лишь прижал к груди ещё крепче, подрывая последние силы к сопротивлению. Брок слишком соскучился, слишком изголодался, любил и запретил себе с самого первого дня надеяться на что-то. Он сделал свой выбор, и должен сам же за него и ответить.

– С Баки… – повторил Брок.

Из гостиной раздался воинственный клич, хруст и что-то громыхнуло, заставив вздрогнуть от неожиданности.

– Прости, папочка! – снова на два голоса.

У Брока дрогнули плечи.

– Я не собираюсь менять вашу жизнь, если ты будешь против, – шепнул Стив куда-то в его затылок. – Я хотел увидеть тебя, удостовериться, что ты жив, увидеть сына. Хотя бы издалека посмотреть, бродил вокруг вашего дома и не смог уйти. Расскажи мне про Натана, пожалуйста.

Брок не умел рассказывать про Натана. Он им безмерно гордился, любил, но рассказывать не умел, боясь выдать какую-то информацию, что могла повредить малышу. Даже Тесса, и та знала очень мало о своём невольном юном пациенте.

– Пирс вызвал меня к себе после того, как я подал рапорт об увольнении. Мы только вернулись с «Лемурианской звезды». – Брок закурил, отвёл в сторону взгляд, чтобы не видеть, как сильно дрожат руки. – Но не в кабинет, а в лабораторию, и показал мне младенца.

Он говорил-говорил-говорил, не замечая, как сгущались за окном сумерки, как мимо него протопал Натан, сунулся в холодильник за апельсинами и готовыми сэндвичами, купленными в городе, как появились рядом с ним на столе кружки с кофе.

– В этом месяце не удалось нормально заработать…

– Ты правильно сделал.

На ладонь Брока опустилась тяжёлая рука Стива, заставив вздрогнуть, выплыть из марева воспоминаний. За этой исповедью он совсем потерялся, забыл, что не один сидит на кухне, цедит кофе и старается оправдаться перед самим собой за сделанный однажды, несколько лет назад, выбор.

– Ты хороший отец, – неожиданно сказал Стив, поднявшись со своего места.

Он обошёл стол, сел рядом с Броком на пол, так, чтобы устроить голову у него на коленях, подставляясь рукам, тут же потянувшимся к его волосам.

– Ты принял решение там, где любой бы колебался, – Стив поднял взгляд на Брока.

– Роджерс, не гони, – закатил глаза Брок, но ладонь ему на загривок всё-таки положил, погладил, как когда-то очень давно, перебирая короткие пряди, словно ничего между ними не изменилось: не было «Гидры» и предательства, провального боя в лифте, эскалатора в торговом центре и пистолетного дула у затылка, побега в неизвестность с маленьким ребёнком на руках, не прошло много лет.

– Не сбегай, – тихо попросил Стив, погладив колено Брока. – Я больше не могу без тебя, без вас.

– Да куда я денусь теперь, – хмыкнул тот, внутренне обмирая, понимая, что всё – отбегался, больше он не сделает от Стива и шагу. – Я тебе денег должен.


End file.
